Choroba Dusz - Apokalipsa
Illness of Souls Odcinek Specjalny: Apokalipsa Rok po rozpoczęciu apokalipsy... Naczelnik Clark siedziała naprzeciwko kamery. Była w czarnym kombinezonie, na biurku obok znajdował się pistolet i nóż wojskowy. Naczelnik miała włosy zapięte w kucyk, a cała sceneria pomieszczenia była raczej szara. Naczelnik Clark: Nagrywasz? Ktoś pokazał kciuk w górę. Naczelnik Clark: Witajcie... jeżeli to oglądacie to prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie jesteście zarażeni... Naczelnik Clark zaśmiała się pod nosem. Naczelnik: W niecały rok nasz dotychczasowy świat, który znaliśmy i kochaliśmy uległ całkowitemu rozpadowi. Pieniądz nie jest już czynnikiem wartości, nie ma państw, głów państw, nie ma nawet Stanów Zjednoczonych... Naczelnik odgarnęła głosy z czoła. Naczelnik Clark: Struktura Zarażonych jest bardzo prosta. Istnieją tak zwani Wodzowie i Podwładni. Wodzowie, czyli osoby, które posiadają zdolność oddziaływania na działania Podwładnych i kontrolują całą ich motorykę ciała. Są naprawdę przebiegli. Traktują siebie jako wielkich Panów tego świata i cały czas toczą ze sobą irracjonalne walki, by sprawdzić kto jest lepszym strategiem... Ułożyła szybko ręce na kolanach. Naczelnik Clark: Moja siostra jest jednym z Wodzów. Była też pierwszym Wodzem, który powstał z tej choroby. Kolejna to niejaka Laura. Drugi wódz jaki powstał z tej zarazy... są jeszcze Maghan, Nathan, George, Indigo i wielu innych. Każdy chcę wygrać z resztą Wodzów, a nawet ilość zarażonych ludzi maleje... Dziewczyna mrugnęła. Naczelnik Clark: Jak donoszą moje siły z kilku części świata na Ziemi nie zostało więcej niż 10 000 000 tysięcy nie zarażonych osób. Z ponad 7 miliardów tylko tyle nas się ostało po ponad roku dominacji Ludzi bez Uczyć... I jak tu żyć? Skoro jeszcze żyjecie, to pewnie macie jakiś dobry patent... Clark zaśmiała się. Naczelnik Clark: Sama walczę głównie z Podwładnymi mojej "kochanej" siostrzyczki i szukam cały czas lekarstwa na to coś. Jak dowiedziałam się od Cleere i Steave'go sami Wodzowie znają na to lekarstwo... ponoć tak właśnie stało się jeszcze w Prywatnym Liceum w Bostonie, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło. Dr Jones, osoba, która jako jedna z niewielu przyczyniła się do destabilizacji Wodza zrobiła największe postępy w zwalczeniu tej choroby... niestety Pielęgniarka Clark i jego zabiła. Zastrzeliła go z zimną krwią. Naczelnik Clark podeszła do okna. Naczelnik Clark: Największą naszą porażką było nie dostrzeżenie tego, że Laura... również była od prawie początku zarażona. Jak powiedziała mi Cleere... już w limuzynie została zarażona. Niejaki szofer został przekupiony i miał na celu jedynie zranić Laurę igłą ze Śmiertelnym Jadem. Tak się właśnie stało... Laura nie była już sobą w momencie, gdy weszła do budynku. Na szczęście mojej siostry... ona również została Wodzem i miała przez cały czas naprawdę dobrą zabawę z tym wszystkim. Dziewczyna przyłożyła dłoń do szyby. Naczelnik Clark: W tym wszystkim właśnie jest trudne to, że niewiadomo naprawdę jak objawiają się Wodzowie. Moi naukowcy stwierdzili tylko, że jest to wyłącznie prawdopodobieństwo i jest ono minimalne... średnio jedna na 100 000 000 osób zostaje Wodzem. Ciekawym jest to, że potem tylko jeden na dziesięciu Wodzów ginie! Wiadomo mi tylko o śmierci jednego wodza. Frankie: Pani Naczelnik! Naczelnik Clark: Tak? Naczelnik nerwowo się odwróciła. Frankie: Ruch oporu, który jest od nas 10 kilometrów od nas prosi właśnie o pomoc! Naczelnik Clark: Dobra... Robert, przerywamy... Kamera wyłączyła się. Przedmieścia Bostonu Grupa jechała leśną drogą pod Bostonem. Naczelnik Clark: Wszyscy gotowi? Kamerzysta poruszał kamerą. Naczelnik Clark: Poznajcie naszą grupę wypadową. Ja, Robert nasz kamerzysta, Frankie nasz spec od nawigacji, Lorinne spec od bomb oraz Caleb, nasz naukowiec. Lorinne: Słuchajcie, czy naprawdę musimy się tak martwić tamtą grupą? Caleb: Tak, każdy żywy człowiek, to większa możlwość, że my przeżyjemy! Frankie: Ale dobrze wiemy, że przynajmniej Clark i Laura już wiedzą, że jedziemy i śledzą nas za pomocą innych Zarażonych Podwładnych. Naczelnik Clark: To by się zgadzało. Nikt nas dzisiaj nie zaatakował, czyli wiedzą o naszych celach. Lorinne: W takim razie to pułapka. Caleb: Prawdopodobnie. Lorinne: Powtarzam. Warto się zatem narażać? Naczelnik Clark: Musimy chociaż spróbować... Lorinne: Narażamy się dla nieznajomych... świetnie! Lorinne założyła ręce obrażona. Frankie: Słuchaj... to też są ludzie! Lorinne: To niech radzą sobie sami, tak samo jak my sobie radzimy! Caleb: Zawsze walczyć możemy również o cenne informacje. Oni na pewno coś wiedzą. Naczelnik Clark: Tak. Najważniejsze jest nasze bezpieczeństwo i to jest nasz priorytet, ale kiedy możemy uratować chociaż jedną osobę... musimy spróbować! Lorinne: Obyśmy sami nie skończyli jak Inni... Lorinne włączyła MP3 i wyłączyła się od rozmowy. Frankie: Dlaczego zawsze musimy mieć z nią taki problem. Kamerzysta wzruszył ramionami. Kamera lekko się poruszyła, bowiem cały czas wszystko nagrywał. Needham, Pollard Middle School Frankie jako pierwszy wysiadł z samochodu terenowego z GPS'em. Frankie: Jestem pewien, że sygnał S.O.S. wysłano właśnie z tej szkoły. Naczelnik Clark, Kamerzysta i Lorinne wyszli zaraz za nim. Naczelnik Clark: Dobrze. Caleb. Wysiadaj z samochodu. Lorinne pilnujesz terenówki. Lorinne: Tak jest. Wszystko, byle nie wchodzić do tej pułapki. Lorine grzecznie usiadła w aucie, a Caleb z niego wyszedł. Naczelnik Clark: Nasza czwórka wchodzi do szkoły. Pamiętajcie. Strzelamy tylko w ostateczności... Kamerzysta poruszał kamerą na "tak". Naczelnik: Zrozumieliście? Cała czwórka weszła do środka szkoły. Budynek był całkowicie opuszczony. Cała grupa weszła do wielkiej sali gimnastycznej. Frankie: Słuchajcie... ktokolwiek tu był... W sali gimnastycznej rozstawione były setki łóżek. Był to w przeszłości azyl dla niezarażonych, teraz nie było tutaj nikogo. Wszystko, oprócz jednego łóżka było pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu. Naczelnik Clark: Ktoś na pewno nie dawno się tutaj ukrywał. Caleb: Nie jest to za bezpieczne miejsce... Okna były zabite deskami, jednak wiele łóżek stało w ciemnościach. Nie było widać co znajduje się w rogach sali. Tylko przez parę szczelin, pomiędzy deskami, którymi były zabite okna było widać co dzieje się na sali. Naczelnik Clark: Drzwi były wywarzone... a to znaczy, że ktoś tu wcześniej się ukrywał. Frankie: Ale to by się nie zgadzało... Caleb: Wtedy ktoś musiał by się ukrywać tutaj dłużej niż zakładaliśmy... a to łóżko wskazuje na to, że było użytkowane przez chwilę. Na pewno nie dłużej niż 2/3 godziny ostatnio... Frankie: To by wskazywało, że to wszystko jest tylko pułapką... Naczelnik Clark: Spokojnie, nie zginiemy. Na pewno jakiś z Wodzów chcę nam urządzić wielką zabawę... Caleb: To prawda... Coś nagle wydało szmer z za drzwi. Kamera nagle i nerwowo się odwróciła. Frankie: Co jest?! Caleb: To... Naczelnik Clark: Chodźmy sprawdzić! Cała czwórka pobiegła do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Naczelnik Clark: Uważajcie! Cała czwórka była gotowa do działania. Frankie: U... Ktoś wbiegł i wpadł na Frankiego. Frankie: Aaa! Tyra: Nieee! Nie zabijecie mnie! Naczelnik Clark: Zabierzcie ją zanim zadrapie Frankiego! Tyra zaczęła się miotać, aż podrapała Frankiego najmocniej jak umiała po twarzy. Frankie: Aaa! Caleb i Kamerzysta złapali kobietę i przytrzymali ją. Naczelnik Clark: Frankie! Frankie zaczął przemywać rany wodą utlenioną. Frankie: Spokojnie. Zajmę się tym i nic mi nie będzie. Naczelnik Clark: A co do ciebie... Tyra: Zostawcie mnie! Nie rozumiecie?! Oni tu są!!! Oni są wszędzie!!! Tyra zaczęła się jeszcze mocniej miotać. Naczelnik Clark: Czy ty wysłałaś sygnał S.O.S.? Tyra zaczęła się śmiać. Tyra: To Oni!!! ONI!!! Nie widzicie tego?! Hahahaaha, to mój chłopak. Ibrahim! Miał radio! Dopadli go i wysłali to do was! Ależ jesteście głupi! Tyra zaczęła się śmiać najgłośniej jak umiała. Caleb: Cholera... zaraz przez nią wpadniemy! Frankie ogłuszył ją i nieprzytomna Tyra upadła na podłogę. Frankie: Słuchajcie... nie mogliście tego zrobić od razu? Naczelnik Clark: Szybko! Wynosimy się stąd! Cała czwórka wybiegła z budynku szkoły. Naczelnik Clark: Nie... Caleb: Co jest?! Przed budynkiem nie stał już żaden samochód. Lorinne leżała zastrzelona i przejechana na parkingu. Frankie: Lorinne!!! Cała czwórka podbiegła do ciała. Caleb: Cholera... ktoś ją zastrzelił! Frankie: To pewnie ten cały chłoptaś od tej dziewczyny... Naczelnik Clark: Załatwmy to jak to powinno być załatwione! Needham, Sala Gimnastyczna Pollard Middle School Tyra powoli zaczęła się budzić. Była przywiązana do krzesła przez Caleb'a. Tyra: Co wy zrobiliście?! Caleb: A co wy zrobiliście naszej przyjaciółce? Tyra: O czym ty mówisz? Caleb: Zobaczyliście samochód i postanowiliście nam go porwać? Na waszej drodze stała pewna dziewczyna! Zabił ją twój chłoptaś pewnie, co?! Tyra: Ale... Caleb: Ale do jasnej chol*ry co!!! Tyra: Miał nikogo nie zabijać... miał wziąć tylko auto i spotkać się ze mną dwie przecznice dalej... w ratuszu... tan mieszkamy od jakiegoś tygodnia. Caleb: Ty... Caleb wycelował w Tyrę i strzelił. Naczelnik Clark: Coś ty zrobił! Naczelnik wyrwała Caleb'owi broń. Naczelnik Clark: Nie zabijamy żyjących! Rozumiesz?! Caleb: Ona nie zasługiwała na to by żyć! Naczelnik Clark: Nie my o tym decydujemy! Frankie: Dobrze, chodźmy chociaż po nasze auto. Naczelnik Clark: Nie wydaje mi się, że będzie to takie łatwe. Frankie: Tak? Naczelnik Clark: Nie mamy innego punktu odniesienia, poza tym, że Ona nam tak powiedziała. Równie dobrze mogła kłamać, albo ten jej Partner mógł uciec. Caleb: Mam to gdzieś! Chcę tam iść! Naczelnik Clark westchnęła. Caleb: I? Naczelnik Clark: Dobrze, idziemy tam... Cała trójka poszła w stronę ratuszu. Needham, Ratusz Cała czwórka chowała się za przewróconą ciężarówką nieopodal ratusza. Naczelnik Clark: Uważajcie... cokolwiek by się nie stało to uważajcie na siebie... Caleb: Ale najpierw zabiję tego idiotę... Caleb odbezpieczył broń. Frankie: Spokojnie. Nie walcz z emocjami, ale też nie pozwól, żebyś przez nie zwariował! Caleb: Ale On zabił Lorinne. Jedną z naszych! Naczelnik Clark: Też jestem strasznie wkurzona przez to... Naczelnik złapała Caleb'a za ramiona. Naczelnik Clark: ...ale teraz to my musimy walczyć jeszcze ciężej by przeżyć! Inni tylko czyhają na nasze zapasy! Frankie: I oczywiście na nasze życie... Caleb spuścił głowę. Caleb: Może to czas by stąd uciekać. Naczelnik Clark: Słucham? Caleb: Podobno Monako to istna forteca! Tak donoszą moje najnowsze źródła! Postawili na około wielki mur, a ich system polega na codziennym meldowaniu się! Tam nawet działa internet!!! Naczelnik Clark: Nasze miejsce jest tutaj... Caleb: Nasze miejsce jest z innymi ludźmi! Naczelnik Clark: Jednak nie odchodź od nas... potrzebujemy Ciebie jak każdego... Caleb: I tak nigdy ci nie wybaczę tego, że Lorinne zginęła. Caleb wstał i pobiegł w stronę Ratusza. Frankie: Ratujmy go! Naczelnik Clark: Tak, on jeszcze zrobi coś naprawdę głupiego... Frankie: Oj zrobi... Kamerzysta, Naczelnik i Frankie pobiegli za nim. Frankie: Czekaj! Caleb wbiegł do ratusza i kamera momentalnie straciła go z oczu. Kamerzysta wbiegł zaraz za Naczelnik i ich oczą okazała się potworna sceneria. Frankie: Co to... Cały hol ratuszu był zapełniony kończynami. Z sufitu zwisało na wielkich hakach z ponad tysiąc odciętych nóg i ramion. Na podłodze też walały się tłowia, głowy i inne. Cała sceneria była jak wyjęta z horroru, a odór jaki panował w środku przyprawiał grupę o mdłości. Naczelnik Clark: Jaki szaleniec to wymyślił... Frankie: Czyżby jakiś z Wodzów?! Naczelnik Clark: Nie wiem... nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby ktoś normalny na coś takiego wpadł! Caleb: Aaa! Krzyk Caleb'a rozległ się po wielkiej hali ratusza. Naczelnik Clark: Caleb!!! Frankie chwycił Naczelnik Clark. Frankie: Ratujmy się... nie ryzykujmy spotkania z Wodzem! Naczelnik Clark zastanowiła się. Frankie: Nie zastanawiaj się! Naczelnik Clark: Dobrze... Boston, Baza Wypadowa Cała trójka nieco dobita wróciła na nogach z miasteczka na przedmieściach Bostonu. Słońce już zachodziło, a Naczelnik Clark, Frankie i Kamerzysta zdyszani wrócili. Frankie: Dzisiejszy dzień to istna porażka... Naczelnik Clark milczała. Frankie: Rozchmurz się... Naczelnik Clark dalej milczała. Frankie: Wszystko będzie dobrze... Naczelnik Clark: Nie... już nic nie będzie dobrze. Frankie: Hej! Nie trać nadziei! Naczelnik Clark: Potrzebuje czasu by ją odzyskać. Kamerzysta: S... Ktoś ogłuszył kamerzystę z tyłu. Frankie: Chodźmy na górę. Po tym jak Frankie i Naczelnik Clark zniknęli za drzwiami ktoś zaczął ciągnąć nieprzytomnego Kamerzystę i jego kamerę. Boston, Opuszczony Wieżowiec Kamera była zwrócona na pobitego Kamerzystę. Kamerzysta: Gdzie... Pielęgniarka Clark: No witaj! Kamerzysta: Aaa! Wódz!!! Pielęgniarka Clark: Spokojnie mój mały żołnierzyku... przecież i tak wiesz co ciebie teraz czeka... Kamerzysta: Błagam... nie!!! Pielęgniarka Clark: Spokojnie... Pielęgniarka odsłoniła zasłonę. Na przeciwko wieżowca była baza wypadowa Ruchu Oporu. Pielęgniarka Clark: Jeszcze się łudzisz, że macie jakieś szanse przeżyć? Kamerzysta: Co ode mnie chcesz? Pielęgniarka chwyciła skalpel i ukuła lekko w udo Kamerzystę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Będziesz moim ulubionym żołnierzykiem! Kamerzysta: Nie... Po chwili Kamerzysta zemdlał, a Pielęgniarka chwyciła kamerę i uśmiechnęła się do niej. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nie ma nadziei! Pielęgniarka Clark rozbiła kamerę. 'KONIEC'' Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls